Lover's Quarrel
by BeonewithRussia
Summary: Russia is lonely and he calls America. Then they get drunk and have sex. In the morning there is a surpise that make them run for their lives.
1. The invitation

HEllO this is my first fanfiction and i hope you enjoy.

this will lead to sex and like alot of it.;)- tonya

Lover Quarrel

In the cold winter Russia seemed to feel lonely yet again. He was looking through the window looking at the scene that made him more sad and lonely. Recently his lover and prisoner had died, it was Prussia. Russia was so lonely in his large home and he needs someone to be with. Russia decided to call America. It went a little like this.

_R_: Ahllo America Da?

_A_:Hey who is this ?

_R_:Umm it is Russia your friend. Can you please come over? I need to have your company. Da?

_A_: Umm I don't know? What will we do?

_R_:We can party all day? Please Amerika! I promise we will have fun.

_A_: Ok I will come over but this better not be a trap!

_R_: No it not a trap. Thank you for coming over!

_A_: ok see you soon Bye!

America was very excited he had never been to Russia house and he wasn't invite to anyone house in a long time. He usually barges in people homes.

Russia was a little gitty because he is thinking of all the fun things America and him will do. Russia's evil mind is brewing up a storm. Russia decides to take a shower before America comes over. Russia striped and stepped into the steam shower. He was touching all of his scars from the wars and some from his malevolent lover Prussia. _Oh Prussia How I love your torturing hands_. Then Russia heard a knock on the door. "Damn it America why did you have to come so fast." Russia took a small towel and wrap around his waist. Russia open the door "Come in America. Sorry I have to get dress. I will be with you in a minute." America was staring at Russia's body and he started to blush. Russia's body was chiseled, wet, steaming and America was mesmerized. Russia went to his room to get dress and he was smirking because he saw that America was staring at him. America was so cute when he blushes. Russia puts on a tight gray sweater, dark jeans, and his favorite creamed color scarf. He quickly dried his semi long hair and thinking; _Should I get a haircut?_

_

* * *

_

America was waiting very impatiently for Russia to return. There was a sound of a door opening but it was not Russia who came out. It was a young woman that looked very similar to Russia but she had blond hair and very large boobs. _Like Damn how is that possible? _America was thinking. She notices America. "Oh Ahllo I didn't know my Brother had company over. Make yourself at home and I bet he will be out soon. Oh I am Ukraine one of Russia's sister and who are you?" America was still dumbfound with looking at her boobs and then finally responded all cocky "Oh I am America. Everyone knows me as a hero. Have you ever heard of me?" Before Ukraine could answer Russia comes in. America turns his attention to the older man. America was dazed from the view of Russia beautiful figure. _Oh my Gosh He looked soo sexy in the sweater. It showed every muscles and his sexy long hair. America hated to admit it but Russia is Fucking hot._ "Ahollo?" Ukraine waved her hand in front of America's face. America finally came back to earth. "Oh Hello Russia" America said slowly. "Sorry to make you wait again but I must talk to my sisters. Should I get the Baltic countries for entertainment?" Russia asked. "No that is fine but if you don't mind if I wander around that the house?" America asked shyly. "Yes that is fine but just don't go into the bed room … Yet." Russia commanded and left to talk to his sister in private.

"Da What is it you wanted sistra?" Russia said annoyed. "Well it seemed like you were sad after he had passed away. So I thought I could keep you company but you already covered that." She said in a worried tone. "Da ey?"he respond in Russian. "What are you doing prata? Is America just your new toy or are you trying to falling love again? And what if Belarus comes?" Ukraine was lecturing her brother. "Sistra I am fine . Just let me have some fun and I will take care of him." Russia said. "Fine Bye Prata." Ukraine kissed him on the cheek and left the house.

* * *

America is wander the large house and was about to go in to Russia's bedroom but Russia came up behind and said "Aren't we a curious one?" America jump "Oh my God. How did you get up here so fast and quietly?" "I am very sneaky Da?" Russia smiled. "So what are we going to do now?" America asked and seemed to hyper ventilate. "Are you ok?" Russia asked worried. America responded "Yeah I am just excited to learn about your culture and who you are?" "Ok? Want to play a drinking game?" Russia asks with a smirk. "Umm I am kinda hungry. Can you feed me first?" America said with a cute face. _Awww he looks soo cute I could fuck him right here!_ "Da . You like potatoes right?" Russia asks. America responds with a grin "Yes I love French fires!" "We will make fried potatoes together but that taste better than your America food." Russia said. "What! NEVER McDonalds is that best food ever!" America praising his food. "Trust me these potatoes are the best every Russian knows how to make them." Russia said proud of his people.

Russia leads America in to the kitchen. America looks around everything looked so folktale like. There were big plates, forks, and spoons hanging odd the wall. "This kitchen looks so old fashion and umm I like it" America mumbles and blushes. "Aw thank you. You're so sweet America" Russia said it to tease the young man. Russia grabs some potatoes from that pantry and America was glancing at his ass. _Russia has a nice ass. Dammit why am I looking?_ Russia knew that America was looking at his ass and he is having fun already. Russia puts a bunch potatoes in the sink and get two knives to peel them. "Do you know how to peel potatoes Da? Russia asks America. "Umm not really. Can you teach me? America said and was a little a shamed that he couldn't do much in the kitchen "Ok I can teach you just watch me." Russia said like it is a command. Russia took a potato and started to peel at the fast rate. America was amazed that Russia could peel that fast. "Did you get what to do or should that again." Russia asks nicely. "Umm I think I got it" America said very uncomfortable. America took a potato and peeled so much that there was no potato left. Russia just stares at America and is shocked that he couldn't peel a potato. "Ok I will help you this time. Get another potato." Russia said reassuring him. Russia stood in back of America and caused him to blush. America let out a small moan because of the heat and feel of Russia's body on him.

russian in the story

Prata- brother

Sistra- sister

Da- yes

Ahollo- informal russian hello


	2. Let's take some shots

this is where the fun starts. Enjoy.

America let out a small moan because of the heat and feel of Russia's body on him.

Russia and America are trying to peel potatoes but America has some issues. Russia is trying to help him out. Russia takes one of the potatoes and peels it slowly.

"Alfred pay attention to my hands" Russia whispers into his ear and he blushes.

America was frustrated and shouts "I can't pay attention when you're raping me!"

Russia ignores him and continues to peel the potato. "Let's peel one potato together then you can peel one." He said calmly. America held the knife, Russia held the potato but then America cut his finger by accident. Russia took the finger and sucks it.

America groans and Russia licks his finger. He blushes out of embarrassment.

"I guess you are enjoying this Da?" Russia smiles and went to get some bandages.

America is left in the kitchen all red and felt like he was about to hyperventilate. Russia came back with a bandage and asks "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine it is just a small cut."

Russia gentle puts on the bandages on his finger. "Is that better?" Russia asks before he could continue to cook

. America responds like a child "NO! You have to kiss." "Oh yes how could I forget." Russia plays dumb and kisses America's finger. America blushes but he really wants Russia to kiss him on the lips. Russia and America were nose to nose and Russia was about to kiss him but then he went back to his peeling. Russia was just teasing America which leaves him to be confused in what just happen

. "I guess am not peeling any potatoes

. So what can I do?" America asks Russia and he want to do something useful. "Da just stay there and kept me company." Russia smiles and America smiles back. He peels the rest of the potatoes and puts them in a pot.

"What are you going to do next?" America is curious in the process.

"Um I will cut them up in smaller pieces so that I can fry them. Then I will put in the pan, put in some spices and fry them." Russia explained to America. But he was mesmerizes in Russia voice and how different it was to his. While Russia is cutting the potato he asks "Alfred can you get the pan it is on the top shelf of the cabinet."

"Umm I don't know if can reach?" America struggles to get the big pan and Russia notices that he needs help. He comes to the rescues and gets the pan. America felt so useless but Russia reassured him

"Thanks honey" and kissed him on the cheek. America blushed so hard he became red. "Aww you're so cute when you blush and I bet Arthur loves it." Russia made the rude comment to annoy him.

"What that is not your business! Well why did you kiss me?" America was both mad and annoyed. Russia just grinned and finishes cutting the potatoes. Russia pours some oil on the pan and turns on the stove top. He puts all the potatoes in the pan and puts some spices. America just watches Russia's every motion and he look so skilled. Then out of nowhere Russia grabs America by the waist and kisses him on the lips. He breathed on America's glasses to make them fog. "You're so hot your glasses are fogging up." Russia giggles and it was odd for America to hear Russia giggle.

America cleans his glasses but then he hears his stomach growls. "Umm will it be done soon? I am very hungry and tried." "Da I will give it another ten minutes."

America groaned but Russia nuzzles on his neck. America giggles "Stop Ivan I am ticklish there." Russia stops and kisses America instead. He started to moan and Russia invaded America's mouth and it tastes like hamburgers.

America panting out and becomes red. "What was that?" he asks confused.

"I am entertaining you Da?" Russia said and mixes the potatoes so that they are not burnt.

"Wait No that is not how people you entertain people!" America said frustrated with Russia actions.

"Did you not like Alfred?" Russia gave him a dull look.

"Umm that is not what I meant." America blushes. Russia checks on the potatoes and tastes them.

"The food is almost done and I know you will like it." Russia commented on the food. America could smell the aroma and his mouth waters. Russia gets two plates, forks, and cups. Next he gets the potatoes and puts on both plates. "Preatana apetite." Russia said in his native language.

"I don't know what the means but I am guess that means I can eat." America is ecstatic to eat the food.

"What do you want to drink? And no I have no soda." Russia asks America but he mumbled something. Russia just gives him water and himself some vodka. America seemed to just shove the food in his mouth and looked like an animal.

"Mmm that was very good but not as good as McDonald's fries."America states to Russia and showing his pride.

"Mmh are you finish ravaging the food" Russia seems to be bored, drinks his vodka slowly, and gives America the evil eye. America is scared of Russia facial expression.

"Yeah I am done. What are we going to do now?"

Russia smiles and responds "We play drinking game called I never. The game is one person says I never then says a statement. Whoever did do that deed they must take a shot. Get it?" Russia asks America. "Yeah if the person says I never but actually did it they have to take the shot and so does the other person if they did it to right?"

Russia nodes, he grabs two shot glasses, a bottle of vodka, and leads America to the living room. The room had a large red couch and a coffee table.

Let the games begin.

A_:_ Are you trying to get me drunk?

Russia takes a shot. America didn't know that game started.

R: I never had slept with Arthur.

They both take the shot. America makes a sour face and Russia laughs.

A: This is very strong.

R: Da so we can stay warm. It is your turn.

A: Ok I never ate a hamburger! Ha!

America takes a shot. Russia just stares at America.

A: What you never had a hamburger!

R: Da. I never was bisexual.

Russia takes the shot with ease. America hesitates but finally takes the shot.

A: I feel funny I think I am getting a buzz. I never slept with France. America giggles very loudly.

They both take the shot. Russia was fine but America was getting drunk after four shots of vodka.

R: Why and when did you sleep with France?

A: That is not part of the game. And it is getting hot in here.

America takes off his hoodie. Russia is enjoying this.

R:I never slept with one of my siblings.

Russia takes the shot. America wants to explain himself before he takes the shot.

A: I have had sex with Mattie because he is so hot and his like very big down there.

R: I know I have slept with Matvey.

America takes the shot.

A:I never been a whore. Then he giggles

Russia takes the shot and America is shocked that Russia sleep with a lot of people.

R: I never had a threesome.

Russia takes the shot. America is more shocked than before.

A: What! Who did you sleep with?

R: I have slept with many people. Now it is your turn.

A: Fine I never have been in love.

They both take the shot. Russia and America gave each other a sad smile knowing what had to their other relationships. Russia was getting a little drunk at this point.

R: I never have been in a civil war.

They both take the shot. The game slowly is ending.

A:Ugg one more shot and I am done. I never have been lonely.

America is about take the shot but Russia takes to away and whispers in his ear "Alfred you're not alone and here with you. I will stay by your side."

Russia takes the drunken America and carries him in his bedroom. America looks at Russia's face that seems to be worn out but still beautiful in his own way. Russia place on his bed, America kisses him and forces his tongue inside his mouth. Russia moaned and America tastes the strong vodka again.

America takes off Russia's sweater and likes what he sees. "You look so yummy I could eat you." He starts to kiss Russia's abs and nibbles on one nipple. He moans and takes off America's clothes till he is left with his American flag boxers.

America mumbles "Ivan you look so beautiful."

Russia kisses him gently and licks his bottom lip. Next he nibbles America's neck till he found the sweet spot and then America moans. Russia smiles, bits and sucks that one spot. America feels Russia's tongue swirly around in that one spot and his body felt hotter. Russia gives him butterfly kisses till be reach to his milky thighs and nibbles on them.

"Stop teasing me please" America whined. He was so hard at this point.

Russia asks America "Is there something you would like me to do?"

"Yes Suck My Cock!" America practically shouts at Russia. He takes off America's boxers and his cock sprang out. America moans in relief. Russia nibbles the tip of the cock and licks the hard member. America grabs the light gray hair and pants hard with every lick. Then Russia engulfs the whole in his mouth.

America shouts "I am about to cum" he came inside Russia's mouth and some is on his face. Russia wipes it off and make out with his lover. America hands roam on Russia's body and take his pants off with a surprise that he saw Russia's huge cock. America jumps on top of Russia to gain dominance.

"Oh really Alfred" Russia said in a sarcastic tone. "Shh Ivan I will teach you cowboy style." America purrs into Russia's ear. He had to force Russia's cock inside of him but he is so big and he forgot about the lube. He cries because of the pain but Russia wipes off the tears.

" It will be alright and it get better." Russia takes America's hips and slams his cock inside of him.

He screams "Ahh please start to move Ivan!" Russia starts to thrust his hips and America does the same. His hands are spread across Russia's chest.

Russia grunts "Nng you're fuckin tight."

America is in total bliss "Faster Ivan."

Russia does as command and thrust faster and harder. He slams into America's prostate; he moans and screams out "AHH Ivan!" America cums everywhere on Russia's body and Russia cums inside America's ass. Then Russia gets on top of America and starts to thrust yet again. He takes America's cock and start to pump it. America's vision is blurs and he becomes short of breath. Russia grunts with every thrust. America knew he was about to come but he could tell Russia. But Russia knew he was done. America came all over Russia's abdomen. Russia kisses America's soft lips and falls in to a deep sleep. America moves hid head on Russia's chest and to the beat of his heart he falls asleep.

Russia wakes up to a scream and it is his sister Belarus. " Um Alfred I hate to wake but we have to go like now." Russia says in a panic.

"Ngg no five more minutes." America moans.

"BROTHER OPEN THE DOOR ! LET'S GET MARRIED!" Belarus shouts and started to bang on the door.

Russia gets dress as fast as possible.

"What is that?" America groans.

"Umm that is my evil sister and if we don't leave now we are very dead!" Russia explains. "BROTHER WHO ELSE IS IN THE ROOM! I WILL KILL THEM!" Belarus screams and pounds on the door harder

. America is scared; he got up as fast as possible and got dress very fast. "Now you get why we need to get out of here?" Russia asks.

"I came on a Jet but it only has one seat so you're going to have be tied up on a rope of the plane." America explained to Russia.

"That is better than being with her." Russia says and he sees there is a crack in the door. "We are going to have to jump and don't worry the snow is soft." Russia says and America wants to trust him. They jump out the window and they land safely. America gets in to the jet while Russia ties himself to the jet.

"We are going back to good old USA!"America shouts. Russia is on a rope flopping around in the air.

This is the edited version and this is being continued.


	3. Back to the USA

Hey sorry for the late update i hope you like it.

America flies to his house as fast as possible with Russia tied to the back of the plane. Then he lands but he forgets that Russia was on the back of the plane. He gets out of the plane and notice that Russia is the ground. "Omg Are you ok Russia?" America is shocked that Russia did not die on impact.

"Da it is just a scratch I am fine." Russia says with a smile. His head is bleeding, had scratches on his arms and he had dirt on him everywhere.

America is worried about Russia and wants to help him out. "Let's get you bandaged and cleaned up." America takes Russia's hand and leads him to his house.

Russia is shocked that America is being kind to him. No one is ever kind to him and everyone is scared of him. He has a warm feeling in his chest. _Is this love? Can it be that I am falling for America?_ Russia feels a little dizzy and tried. He touches his head, feels something sticky and figures it is blood.

"Umm America go you have any bandages for me. Can I have some before I bleed to death?" Russia says in a very mellow tone.

America comes in the room with the bandages and notice that there is blood in the silver hair. "Omg Omg Omg! What do I do?" America starts to freak out and Russia just watches the crazed America.

"Ok first you should relax and then can you clean my wounds. After put on some antibiotics on them and put on the bandages. Can you do that for me America?" Russia tries to calm down America.

"Yes I can and I will get some water. I will be right back don't fall asleep." America leaves to get a tub of water. He is worried if Russia is going to die. He is about to cry but he relies that Russia needs him to be strong right now. He comes back and sees that Russia is falling asleep. "Wake Up Ivan!" America screams to wake the Russian.

Russia wakes up hearing his human name. "What are you yelling about?"

"You have to stay awake or you might be in coma. I learned from a T.V. show." Alfred states to seem like he is smart.

"Oh good to know." Russia says with sarcasm. He wishes that the American could start on his wounds before he passes out.

America sees that Russia is getting annoyed. He takes the cloth starts to clean the head wound but he obverses that the gash is very deep. He wonders if he should take Russia to a hospital. "Umm the cut is pretty deep should I take you to the hospital?" America says in a worried tone.

"Nyet I don't like them and I heal fast it just needs some attention." Russia says in a husky voice. It gave America shivers down his spine and made him want Russia more than before.

"Oh ok." America mumbles and continues to clean the gash and does as Russia told him to do. "I think I could clean the rest of your body in my tub. It is big enough for two people." America smiles and tries to flirt with the older man.

"Oh really? I would love for that but you have to help me to the bathroom." Russia asks in a gentle way.

America helps Russia up and forgets how much taller and bigger he is than him. Russia wraps his arm on America's shoulder and tries to keep his balance so that he doesn't squish America.

"Well here we are let me help with your clothes." America says in a seducing voice and Russia reacts with a grin. America slowly unbuttons Russia's shirt and touches his body. Russia enjoys the gentle touch of America. The he kisses Russia's neck and gives him butterfly kisses on his upper body. Russia moans and takes off America shirt. America goes for Russia's pants and notices that Russia has no underwear on. He blushes to see the man's large cock.

"Enjoying the view Alfred?" Russia says with an exotic voice and America seems to be more aroused.

America licks the tip of the cock and Russia groans. He grabs the blond hair and thrusts his hips which force his cock farther in to America's mouth. He almost chokes but he continues to lick the massive cock.

"Ngg Oh I am about to cum!" Russia pulls on the blond hair and releases inside America's mouth.

America is not ready and chokes on the hot load. He coughs it out because he to not use to this. "I am sorry." America thinking that he is a terrible lover.

"It is fine honey." And then Russia whispers in America's ear "Now I must get you out of your clothes." Russia unbuttons the pants and sees boxers that had the America Flag on them. He smiles and giggles.

America blushes "Don't make fun of me." _Why couldn't have wore some other boxers. Oh wait I was at Ivan's house so they're the same ones from last night._

"I am not . I am just admiring your boxers." Russia strokes America jaw and kisses him gentle but America reacts by inserting his tongue inside Russia's mouth.

Russia shocked with this motion. He picks up the naked young man and puts in the steaming hot tub.

"Oh that is soo hot." America moans and Russia slowly goes into the tub with his backside to America.

"Can you please wash my wound? My dear." Russia asks with a tender tone and leans back to kiss America on the cheek.

America does as asked for. He notice that Russia's back is covered in scars and he gentle cleans them. Then he kisses them and Russia moans.

Russia's thoughts _Why is he being to gentle and kind towards me? No one ever cared about my scars but yet he is so careful with them. _

America rubs the older man body and tries to sooth him. He guesses that Russia had been though a lot and had been though a lot of battles. He nibbles on Russia neck and his shoulder.

Russia groans and feels that America is getting hard. He moves closer to him and has his ass rubs against the hard cock. America moans and bits Russia's shoulder for pay back. Russia groans, America grabs his cock and pumps it .

" Do you like that Ivan?" America whispers in Russia's ear and nibbles on the lobe. Of the ear. Russia moans, he turns back to kiss America on the lips and invades his mouth to taste him. Then he bites America's bottom lip and he moans. "Stop teasing me!" America whines to Russia.

"Nyet you started this war of sex but I will finish it." Russia says and touches America body. They are in a shower and tub. Russia get an idea, he open the clog, and turns on the shower so that is steaming hot. "Get up and put your hands on the wall." Russia commands the young lover.

"Yes Ivan Please just Fuck me now" America says in a distress voice wanting the older man to fuck already.

"Suck on this" Russia shoves his finger inside America mouth. America tried to put as much salvia on it because he knows that is only lube they had. America had his hands on the wall and his ass was out so that Russia could fuck him.

"Get on with it please Ivan! Just fuck me!" America is becoming more sexual distress by the minute. Russia inserts two fingers inside America's ass and he starts to moan. Next he inserts one more and scissors the asshole. America pants and moans louder. Russia begins to inserts his hard cock inside America's ass.

"Move Ivan now!" America pants out. Russian does as said and takes America cock and strokes it rapidly. Russia groans and so does America. "Yes Ivan Faster!"

"You're so demanding Alfred" Russia says in spite of America. Russia thrust harder and faster. Also he pumps the cock fast. Then he hits America's prostate and he screams with pleasure.

"I am about to cum." America says and instantly they both cum. "That was soo good. Thank you Ivan. I should let you rest." America kisses Russia on the lips and then there was a knock on the door.

"Hello America are you ok? I heard you scream. Should I come in?" It sounds like England.

"Yeah I am fine I will be out in a minute. Just stay in the living room please." America shouts to England. "I forgot that we had a meeting because he said that he wants to talk to me about something important." America explains to Russia.

"What should I do?" Russia asks and get out on the shower. He dries off and put on his clothes. America just stares at Russia's body but then he goes back to reality.

"Umm I have to talk to him but then we could run?' America tells Russia the idea but not knowing where they could go.

"Yeah not to bad but I think I should go first and then you can come later after talking to Arthur?" Russia says and he thinks he knows what England wants but America is already his. "I think I should go to Canada because England and Belarus will not know where we went.

"Yeah that is a good idea and I will go after I am done with England." America is confident with this plan. He get ready fast knowing that England doesn't like to wait. He about to leave but Russia grabs his arm and kisses him passionately.

"I want to know that you are mine and no one can have you mya lubov." Russia says and bits America's neck to leave a mark. America is shock but enjoys it.

"Yes Ivan I am yours." America giving himself up to Russia without fighting him. He kisses Russia on the lips gentle and leaves to talk to England .

Russia is stunned that America did not fight against his love. But he could think about that later; he has to get out fast. He looks thought the window and sees that he jump off without hurting himself. He is going to Canada but he needs something to get him there. He looks around and he sees a motorcycle. Russia tries to find the keys but somehow there were in the motorcycle. He starts it and goes toward Canada.

Meanwhile America and England talk. England hears the motorcycle and asks America "What was that noise? Is some else here too?"

"Um no it was just something outside so what did you want to tell me?" America tries to revert the conversation about something else. America figures that Russia had left the house and took one of his motorcycles.

"Oh I was just wondering if you want to go maybe like go out with me? Like a date? It is just I have liked more than just a relative? So will you go out with me Alfred?" England barely mumbles out.

"Umm well Arthur I really don't like in that way and I kinda have a boyfriend." America tells England, feeling awkward, and it very uncomfortable at this point.

"What! Who? I will kill them!" England starts to have a fit but America didn't know what to do.

"Arthur stay calm let's talk about it" America tried to reason with England.

"Ok fine." England responds to America and sits down.

What will happen to Russia? Will America go out with England? Who is Canada?

Russian In the story

Nyet- no

Mya lubov- my love


	4. Lost in Canada's pants

Sorry for the late update. But this has a little Russia and Canada action. Enjoy!

Russia drives to Canada's log cabin but his body seems to be getting weaker. He parks the motorcycle and walks towards the cabin but he falls in the snow. Russia lifts his head and the last thing he sees is a white bear walking towards him. Then everything went black. Canada sees Kumajirou carrying what look like a body but it was very clear what it could be.

Canada questions the bear "What is that?" Kumajirou responds with" Food?"

Canada give the bear a glare and says "No it not food. It is a person!"

Canada looks at the body and relies that it is Russia. Also he had a head injure. _How did he get that and why is he here? _Canada thought. He drags the heavy body to his couch and Russia just barely fit on. Canada tends to his wounds and wraps a bandage on his head injure. Canada just stares at Russia having an urge to touch him but his pet bear was bothering him for food. First he gentle kisses Russia's lips and then Canada went to tend to Kumajirou needs so that the bear wouldn't eat Russia.

America is stuck with a hot temper England who is madly in love with him. Also he seems to be violent at the time too. America needs to make a plan so that England would leave and he could go to Canada to see Russia. America goes into the kitchen to put on some tea for England so that he could cool down.

"Ok England let's talk about your problem with me dating someone." America states with annoyance.

England gives America a death glares and his head look as if it will be steaming. "Because I care for you and I don't want to see you get hurt! I love you no matter Alfred!" England seems to be pleading to America so he could gain his love.

"No you don't care about me! You just want me for yourself and I will never be yours! Don't ever call me Alfred!" America says with anger and hears the kettle whistling. He goes and pours some tea for England.

"Thank you for the tea. But at least tell me who has stolen you from me." England tries to say calmly but he is filled with rage.

Also England didn't know that America had given him sleeping tea which means in an hour he will pass out.

"First of all I was never yours. I will not tell you anything. You can't even respect as a person why should I tell you anything!" America gives England so much attitude because he is budding in to his love life. For the next hour America has to listen to England's problems and had to try not to kill him. He is worried about Russia and hopes that he is ok because it looks like a storm is coming towards Canada.

Canada watches Russia and notices that he is stirring in his sleep. He gets closer to Russia and he wakes up. His vision is blurred but he sees blond hair so he kisses the male thinking that it is America. He grabs the body and positions him so that the male is on top. Russia relies that the body is a bit smaller and lighter that America. Canada is too shock to stop Russia because he never thought Russia would kiss him. Canada kisses Russia back, tastes the older nations and moans out of pleasure. Russia enjoys the playful America but he notice that he taste like maple syrupy which not very American.

"Alfred?" Russia questions the male. He pouts and nods his head side to side. Russia finally relies that he just kisses Canada. "I am so sorry Mathvey." Russia feels guilty for taking advantage of Canada and thinking if he could make up to him somehow.

"It is ok. I like kissing you. I understand that you thought I looked like America. You have a head injure so you couldn't see the differences." Canada says shyly and blushes the whole time.

Russia is shocked that Canada didn't get mad at him. "I have to call America." Russia says and seems to be in a hurry.

"Yeah sure I can call him." Canada walks towards the phone and observes that he has a boner. _ Great I have a boner in front of Russia and I know that he doesn't like me that way but he likes my brother_. Canada dials America phone number and Russia slowly moves behind him. Canada feels the Russian behind and becomes more nervous.

America hears the phone ringing and is happy because that could be Russia.

America: Hello?

Canada: Hello brother?

Russia stands behind Canada and his roam towards his pants. Russia tells Canada what to say.

America: Yeah what do you need?

Canada moans: I need you to come here now!

Russia's hands moves towards Canada's dick and he starts to nib on his neck.

America: Why? Are you ok? Is Russia there?

Canada pants and moans into the phone: Oui! Vite Russia!

Russia pumps the hard dick faster and grinds his body on Canada.

America asks confused: What are you doing?

Canada moans: IVAN!

Then he hangs up the phone

Canada cums in Russia's hand and feels very horny at this point. Russia looks at Canada with eyes of lust.

America is confused but all he needs to do is get to Canada's house fast. He goes in the room that England is seating.

"Who was that…ZZZ" England falls asleep. Now is America's chance to leave and get to Russia. He takes the plane so he gets there faster.

"Do you want more?" Russia questions Canada but he didn't say anything. Canada jumps on Russia and kisses him passionately. Russia grabs his ass and moves towards the small couch. Canada grids his body on Russia wanting his touch and Russia takes his clothes off as did Canada. But before they could continue America kicks the door open and yells "Are you guys ok! The hero is here!"

Russia and Canada just stare at him as if he is a crazy person. They wanted to continue but America is here to the rescue.

"What are you guys doing? Were you planning to have sex?" America looks confused because Russia said the he is his.

Russia looks at America and walks towards him "Yes but I love you. Please don't be mad." Then he whispers "I wanted you to join us."

America blushes about the thought of sleeping with Russia and Canada. But his fantasy seems too interrupted by a scream.

"It is her!" Russia says in fear and put his clothes back on. "Sorry Canada but America and I have to run. You should lock all your doors." Russia tells him and grabs America. "We have to go before she knows where we are!" Russia is in a panic and America is mad at him.

"Ugg fine. Why do you have a crazy sister! I am still mad at you!" America grumbles. They walk to the plane and this time Russia gets inside the plane.

"I am sorry! But we can talk about this once we are safe from her! I will make it up to you! I promise just fly away from here fast." Russia being to freaks out, America notices and does what is told.

Canada is left alone naked on the couch and he is upset that Russia would leave him like this. He hears knocking on his door and walks towards it without knowing the danger behind it.

"Hello? Do you want anything?" Canada confuse why a crazed woman is at his house.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BROTHER YOU MUST DIE!" Belarus yells at Canada.

"Umm No I think you mean my brother please don't kill me!" Canada runs away and tries to hide.

Belarus gets a knife out and looks around for the petit blond. "Where are you man whore!" She yells in the house and then England comes in.

Canada is the closet hoping that no one finds him and he is wondering _why are all the crazy people at my house?_

"Who are you? Do you know where America is?" England asks the woman and hopes that she will not stab him.

"Who am I? I am Russia's Bride and this America sleep with my Russia! I must kill him!" Belarus says to England as if it was no big deal.

"What! America slept with Russia! NOOOO! I must find him!" England is on a rampage in Canada's house.

Canada hopes that the two crazies leave his house and not destroy as well.

"We work together to find lover?" Belarus asks England, he nods in approval and shakes her hand.

They left the cabin and Canada sighs in relief. He gets out of the closet and makes himself some pancakes.

America and Russia were heading towards France. "Hey we should stop in France." Russia says to America trying to ease tensions.

"Ok fine. I need to gas up anyway." America agrees with Russia but still is mad at him.

What will happen to America and Russia? Will they being fight or making love? Will England and Belarus find their lovers? And is Canada safe? Wait who is Canada


	5. Amour en Paris

Sorry for the late update. i had work. the chapter means love in Paris. Enjoy!

America and Russia land in France but America is still in a foul mood. Russia has to get his spirits up and soon before everything goes to shit.

"I need to make a call so we have a place to stay." He tells America who seems to not care at all.

"Sure whatever." America responds to him and seems to be annoyed with him.

Russia calls France and makes a reservation to one of the most elegant suites in Paris.

Russia: Hello comrade I need you help! First I need new clothes and some love advice. Please! I made a mistake and America is in a foul mood.

France: Oh what a pleasant surprise Ivan. I haven't talked to you since we made love. I can send some suits to your room. You are in Paris oui?

Russia: Da what does that have to do with anything?

France: Paris is the city of love. In the air there is love. Ivan just go to the Eiffel tower and promise your love to the young country and be truthful to him. Tell him your feelings if you have some.

Russia: Hey I have feeling for him ok! And if this doesn't work I will kill you. Au revoir ami.

Russia hangs up on France and hope his advice would help him. "Hey I got a suite in Paris for us." He announces to America.

"That is great. It better have hamburgers and American movies. Are we sharing a room?" He sounds very unhappy and looks like he is about to kill someone; for example like Russia.

"Of course it is a suite it has enough room for us." Russia seems to be annoyed with him.

"This is going to suck! I want to go to Italy's place it better there and he is not a whore like someone I know." America rambles on and walks farther away from him.

Russia stays silence because he doesn't want to fight with America. They walk in silence and America still is mad about what happen.

America's thoughts _How could he do that to me after I said that I am his forever. Does he really love Canada and not me? I don't want to lose him now. I am starting to fall in love with him._

Russia's mind falling apart _What the hell do I do? How can I fix this mess? He hates me and never wants to be with me. Why did I do that? Ugg I don't deserve him. I want him to forgive me but that will never happen._

They stop at a beautiful building and Russia goes in with America following from a distance. Russia gets the key and they walk to the room. Everything felt wrong and empty between them. Russia sees the clothes, gives America's clothes, and then he goes in to a room to change.

Russia puts on the violet button up shirt and the white jacket with a black tie. He put on the crème color pants and he looks at himself in the mirror. "Not too bad." He says to himself.

America takes the clothes and stares at Russia. The clothes were a blue shirt with a gray blazer and a pair of jeans. He decides to change in them and wonders what Russia is wear. _ I bet he looks sexy whatever he wears. Ugg I shouldn't think about him. I must me mad at him._

Russia walks in to the room and sees America gorging in food watching the plasma TV.

"Hello America. Are you feeling any better?" He asks but America gives him the death glare and turns the opposite of Russia. "Come on America I am sorry about what happen." He pleads with his lover but he continues to ignore him. Russia doesn't know what to do with the stubborn lover. He sits next to America and sees if there will be a reaction. He places his hand on America's cheek and tries to kiss him but he pushes Russia away.

"Don't touch me! I hate you! Why are you doing this to me?" He yells at Russia who is shocked that he would react like that.

"I didn't mean to but he likes me. But I was confused. I don't want Canada. Alfred forgive if you can. I know what I did was wrong. But at least forgive. Then you can forget me forever." Russia says but seems to feel his heart breaking.

America could see the pain in Russia eyes and couldn't look at him. He felt the same way and he had to stop this.

"I forgive Ivan but I can never forget you." He walks towards Russia and kisses the tears from his face.

Russia hugs the smaller nation and cries. "Thank you Alfred. I Promise to be faith to you and only you. Moya Lyubov." He lifts his face and kisses him gentle. America grips Russia's jacket and he never want to let go.

"Ivan I don't ever want to let go. Never leave my side." America looks in to the violet eyes and sees they are filled with love. This moment is perfect and seems that nothing could ruin it.

"I want to make love with you Alfred." Russia whispers in his ears and he responds with "Da Ivan." America blushes as if it was the first time they had done it but it wasn't. Russia holds America bridal style and lays him on the bed. He takes off his jacket and America's blazer. America leans into Russia's lips and licks his bottom lip. He moans and bites America's lower lip. Their tongues touch and they explore each other mouths. Russia takes off America's shirt and they finally stop to breathe. He kisses, nibbles, and licks his neck. America grips the sheets and moans.

"Stop teasing me Ivan" he whines to his lover. Russia ignores his whining and continues to teasing him. He nibbles on his nipple and teases the other with his hand. America moans louder and pulls on Russia's hair. He got to America's pants and uses his mouth to takes of the pants. America moans and arches his back. Finally pulls off the striped boxers and licks the tip of America's cock. He thrust hips which causes his cock to deep throat Russia. He continues to lick and tease the cock. America cums in to his mouth and pulls on Russia's hair. He blushes and Russia loves when he blushes. "Are you ready?" Russia asks his lover.

"Yes please do it now." America moans and wants the larger to man to make love with him. Russia checks his pocket and somehow there is lube in them _France._ He covers his fingers and inserts two fingers insides. Then the third, thrusts them in and out; he hits America's prostate and he moans out "Ivan!" He takes his fingers out and slowly inserts his cock. America scratched Russia's back to release the pain.

"Please move!" He pants out. Russia does as asks, thrust faster and harder. He groans and feels the scratches on his back. America continues to scratch to the point of blood. Russia grabs his cock and pumps as he thrust into America. He hits him in the prostate and he yells "Ivan!"

He cums in Russia hand as he cums inside. Russia drops on top of America but he seems not care.

"Ya tebya lyublyu" Russia gentles says to his lover. Before he respond back the phones goes off. "Uggg I have to get." Russia groans and picks it up"

Russia: Ahollo who is this?

France: it is Francis. I have bad news. They are coming to your room. You guys should run. No Please don't kill.

The line goes dead. Russia screams at the phone but there is no responds.

"Sorry honey but we have to run again. I think Belarus and England are coming to our room. They have France!" Russia informs America.

"Why do we have to run every time we have sex?" I am tired of this but if we must. Will this chase every end?" They both rush to get in to their clothes on but it was too late.

"Brother you must be with me!" Belarus comes into the room with a knife.

"Fuck noo! America Run before she comes to get to" Russia warns his lover.

"America come with me and I will protect you forever! I love you forever!" England pours his feelings.

" Merde can someone help me!" France screams behind the door.

The lovers are stuck and don't know what to do at this point.

Who will save them? Or will they die together?

Russian in the chapter

Moya Lyubov: my love

Ya tebya lyublyu- I love you

French in the chapter

Au revoir ami.- bye friend


	6. Being pulled apart

Very Very late update i am sorry! This chapter is kinda mess up and sad. Enjoy?

Russia and America are stuck in a room with their stalkers. But they don't know what to do to but they don't want to be apart.

"Oh America you think you can woo my brother but he is mine!" Belarus runs towards America with a knife but Russia stop her.

"Run America! Don't let them get you!" Russia yells as his sister attacks him.

"I can't leave you Ivan! I have to stay!" America walks towards Russia without knowing the risk.

"Walk any closer to my brother and I will kill him. If I can't have him then no one can have him!" Belarus puts the knife on Russia's throat and pushes till blood was dripping.

"Noo stop your hurting him!" America yells and cries.

"Go to England; leave me and my brother alone forever! If I do every see you I will kill Ivan on the spot! HA HA HA HA!" Belarus becomes hysterical and holds him closer.

"Come on Alfred come to me and no one gets hurt." England tries to persuade him but he just stands there confused.

"Ivan what do I do? I need you. I can't be without you. Ivan help me!" America falls to his knees and sobs. He needs guidance from his lover but also he needs him to be safe.

"Stop talking to my brother! Go to England and leave my sight. England take you prize and leave us Now!" Belarus yells and commands the Brit.

England gets America up and drags him out the room but it was a struggle.

"Nooo let go of me! Ivan I will save you!" America yells for the top of his lungs and cries the whole way.

"Stop your crying! We are together forever!" England drags him out and takes a plane to his home.

"I hate you! I will never love you!I will find him and save him. We will be together forever!" America rants and yells at the Brit. He resists him and kicks him the whole way.

The Brit couldn't take anymore so he ties America up and gags him so he would stop talking.

"That is better. Now love we must go out for tea and have a lovely time how does that sound? Oh you think it is great. Me to I love you so much." He hugs America and holds him tight. England will make sure he never leaves him again.

Belarus holds Russia and seems to not notice that he bleeding till she sees the red on her hand. "Oh moĭ brat. Who did this to you?" she seemed to forget the damage she did.

"Vy suki!" Russia lashes out at her and is filled with rage.

"Brat why are you so mad at me. I didn't do it! Or did I?" Belarus confused on what she could have done.

" Let me help" she tries to clean his wound but he pushes her away.

"Ostavʹ menya suki!" He yells at her and wants her to leave.

" Nyet brat I will take care of you and take you to a safe place. I will make you love me!" Belarus yells at him and slaps him. But then she tends his wound; also ties him up so he can't push her away.

France is sitting on the floor of the hall way and waiting for someone to help him. He sees England dragging America and he looks miserable. Then he hears Russia yelling at Belarus. He has to fix this but how. He should call one of his friends or Canada. _Wait who is Canada did I sleep with him? Oh wait he is like my love child? I will still sleep with him anyway. _

America is stuck in England's house and he is still tied up. He smells the scones and the tea. _Oh my fuck no I will not eat that shit. He will force me. I hate him! I need to get the hell out of here. Before he tries to get married to me!_ America worries and wants to run as fast as possible but he is tied up. If only can someone can save him.

"Hello my dear you must try these scones they are to die for." England takes the gag and force the scone in his mouth. America nearly chokes on the scone.

"What the hell Iggy. This is terrible! Are you trying to kill me?" America shouts but England puts the gag in and ignores the insult.

"Alfred it is ok I will take care of you." England grins and acts as if he is out of his mind which was no far from the truth. America is stuck with the mad England.

Russia is getting touched by his sister who is a nut and she wants them to go back to his house.

"Brat we will go to your house and have a grand wedding how does that sound?" Belarus giggles at the idea.

"Nyet Nyet Nyet! I hate your guts and I want to kill so Nyet!" Russia yells at her some more.

"Oh come one brat it will be fun w can invite America and he can watch. That would be fun." Belarus giggles and wants to torture that nation for what he did to her brother.

"Shut the fuck up suki and let me go of me!" He roars but she ignores him and hits him till he is out. Belarus moves him back to his house and make sure he is safe with her.

France calls …. Oh yeah Canada and he picks up.

Canada: Bonjour who is this? It is late at night?

France: Umm wait Canada right? Well I need your help.

Canada: Oui and your France .Why should I help you? You rape people. You don't help them.

France: Well I mess up and I need to help a couple reunite. This is very dangerous because there are psychos involved and a woman with a knife. So you in?

Canada: You mean England and Belarus who almost killed me? And why would you ask for my help?

France: Because your brother needs your help! Also Russia is kidnapped by his sister. You must help don't worry I will repay you.

Canada: I will help but don't repay me! So where do we meet?

France: Aww all business with you. Come to Paris see you soon.

France and Canada unite to save the couple. Will the two idiots figure out how to save Russia and America?

Russian in the chapter

moĭ brat –my brother

Vy suki- you bitch

Suki- bitch

Ostavʹ menya –leave me


	7. The French Invasion

Sorry for the late update! I have college. I know the title is very funny because France can never win but not in this story! Well Enjoy

France and Canada united in Paris and had no idea how this is going to work.

"What is the plan France?" Canada asks and hopes this is not some outrageous plan that France has thought of.

"Umm we fly thought the windows and save them?"France just blurts out and still had no idea what to do.

"What the fuck? No, where is America and Russia? Let's start with that. Instead of creating crazy ideas." He tries to assets the problem and wants to learn what happen after the crazies left his home.

"America is with Britain and Russia is with Belarus. We need to help them! Before something bad happens to them." France starts to panic and relies that this is a big problem.

"Ok so we go help America first because Britain is not that strong. You should distract him and have sex with for all I care. I can sneak in and get America the hell out of there." Canada creates a good plan and France nods in responds.

"Oui bon! Ok let's do this. We are going to London!" France skips and Canada looks at him with shame. France and Canada are going to save his brother and his lover. This is a fun day and what can possible got wrong.

Russia wakes up and feels naked. He is in his bed and naked. Then his sister comes in and is smiling ready to attack.

"Brat you're awake. I am soo happy you're ok. I am sorry for what I did to. But I had to do it. It was for the better. We are getting married! Tomorrow and I am planning everything! I can't wait. Me finally going to marry the love of my life! Oh Ivan aren't you happy?" Belarus looks at her brother facial expression.

"Nyet I am not happy. I don't love you! I can't marry you; you're my sister. It is wrong! Idiot ya tebya ne lyublyu!" He yells at her and wants nothing to do with her.

" Aww Brat don't be like this. I don't want to hurt you but if you keep acting this way; I need to punish you." She grins and reaches for his naked skin

"Don't touch me Sobaka!" He screams at her and cringles from her touch.

"Now that is not very nice." She takes out cuffs and cuffs him to the bed post. "Brat now you can't leave me! Let's play a game. I will bring vodka if you are good."

"Fine just get the vodka!" She leaves to get the drinks and Russia tries to get off the bed post. He feels so weak and wants to leave this Hell hole. But then she comes back and is wearing less clothes great.

"Brat are you ready for this game. You will never forget this night." She pounces on him and kisses him. He tries to push her but he is cuffed. She keeps on touching and he shouts in reacting to her.

"Stop suka! He groans and tries to stop her. She continues to touch and kiss him. He stuck with a lustful sister when he wants to save his lover.

America is sitting at a table and England seems to be staring at him.

"Is there something you want? Can you please stop staring it is creeps me out?"America is not going to enjoy this and needs to leave.

There was a knock at the door and the door bell was ringing a few times.

"I have to get that. Don't worry I will be back soon." He walks towards the door and see France at the door.

"Bonjour mon amour! I missed you" France kisses England and grabs his ass.

"What the bloody hell! What was that for?" England closes the door and argues with France.

Canada opens the back window and tries to find America. Then he sees him in a chair and a plate with what looks like scones.

"I found you. We are saving you." He gets to America and cuts the rope off.

"Oh my God. Wait who are you? Are you working for England?" America becomes very suspicion of this stranger.

"Fuck you! I am Canada! Let's go dumbass!" He yells nut then realize that he made a grave mistake. "We have to run before he comes back" He grabs America and runs out of the house.

"Was that someone shouting? I think that is my lover I have to go. Bye France." He is about to go inside but France takes his hand.

"Mon chere I love you! Let's make babies!" France pours his feelings and knows this will not end well.

"No! Get out you frog! I have a lover and it is not you!" He yells and slams the door in France's face. He became very sad but he does not have time to be emotionally.

"Alfred I am back. I was thinking we should go to the bed room." He walks into the kitchen that is empty and he is fuming. He shouted and wants to know where he went.

"ALFRED!" He yells at the top of his lungs.

America stops and is shocked that England was that pissed. They ran as far as possible, and met up with France.

"He is pissed. We need to get out of here and help Ivan." America points out the obvious to them.

"Ok we have to get to Russia but how long does it take to get there?" Canada thinks of the fastest kind of transportation to take them to the cold country.

"Well I think faster the better because I think England want America back, and he may be armed." France becomes worried and feels like his life is at risk.

"Let's get a jet and fly there. I can fly it." America says; is very happy that he is out and he gets to save Russia.

"One problem we can't all fit in a jet. If we all want to go we have to take a plane." Canada thinks logic; if they all want to help Russia.

"No that will take too long! We have to get to him now! Belarus is crazy! I need him. Please let me do by myself." He pleads with his friends, and hopes they will let him do this alone.

"Fine go to your lover. Good luck America." France says to the running man. "So you see anyone ….. Canada? Right?"He gets closer to Canada.

"Fuck you! You can't even remember who I am! So that is non for me. Bye France." He leaves and walks away from France.

France thinks _we could have had the best sex in the world ! ugg I am going home or maybe to England's house. Well I have nothing better to do. I am coming Arthur!_ He runs towards England's house and waits for him.

America was flying to get to his one and only love Russia. He had to get there before Russia is hurt.

Will America come in time? Will Russia get married to his sister? And who is Canada real?

Russian In the chapter

ya tebya ne lyublyu-I don't love you

Sobaka- dog but in Russian is an insult

Suka- bitch

French in the chapter

Bon-good

Bonjour mon amour- Hello my love

Mon chere- my darling


End file.
